In order to insure the safety and integrity of critical pumping systems, there exist various sophisticated techniques for monitoring the operation of the pumps, valves, pipes, etc. constituting these systems. Detecting changes in flow rate, fluid pressure, flow speed, volume, etc., flow excursions beyond acceptable limits result in shutdowns, reroutings, pressure relief and other measures to protect personnel, equipment and ongoing processes.
For flow systems of arguably less critical stature, more basic and less expensive warning systems are utilized. Oftentimes nothing more than an infrequent physical inspection of the various components is attempted. Under these circumstances, an irregular condition may not be detected for a long period of time, possibly resulting in the ruination of an industrial process or equipment with the attendant economic loss.
Unfortunately, as far as the applicant is aware, there are no low cost, simple means for detecting whether reciprocating metering pumps are operating properly.
In particular, applicant is aware of an unrequited need to install monitoring means on metering pumps that would indicate to remotely situated operators whether or not these pumps are operating properly. In the past, these pumps would fail and the operators would not be aware of the difficulty for several hours until downstream chemical processes deteriorated due to the lack or excess of the appropriate fluids reaching their destinations.
Initially, attempts were made to use pressure switches affixed to the discharge ends of the pumps. These would close when a predetermined pressure was achieved; that is, when the pump pumped, a status signal would be seen in the control booth.
Inasmuch as these switches were relatively expensive--on the order of $250-$350; required a high degree of skill to install; and were estimated to require an inordinate amount of maintenance, it was decided to develop the instant invention.